The present invention is directed generally to a cosmetic sampler applicator device and, in particular, to a cosmetic sampler device particularly suited for use in providing samples of a creamy or gelled cosmetic such as lipstick, eyeshadow or the like.
When shopping for cosmetic products such as lipstick, eyeshadow or the like, consumers generally desire to test such products on their own skin in order to determine whether the particular color or shade thereof is appropriate or desirable depending on the characteristics of the user. In the past, stores which sell such cosmetic products have provided actual retail samples on their cosmetic counters for users to try. Apart from the unsightly appearance such samples obtain after multiple uses, there is great concern of late about the spread of communicable diseases and the otherwise unsanitary conditions provided through multiple uses of the same product. With this concern in mind, various jurisdictions have even passed legislation prohibiting the reuse of cosmetic devices for sampling purposes and have required that individual samples be provided.
It is important that in providing individual samples of a cosmetic product that the sampling devices be inexpensive to manufacture while being adapted to retain a sufficient amount of the product to allow at least one complete application. It is also preferable when providing a lipstick sampler applicator which may contain more than a single application, that a replaceable cap or cover be provided to permit multiple uses. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a cosmetic sampler applicator which meets the criteria set forth above for hygienic sampling in a convenient and inexpensive package.